Love in a Maze
by KyoxNile
Summary: Nile has had feelings for Kyoya for quite some time. But has never found a time to show it. Whhen they leave for Mist Mountain to do some training, the two of them end up alone. YAOI Don't like-don't read. ONESHOT!


The former Team Wild Fang were driving through Africa, Nile looking over the horizon. He was keeping an eye on where they were heading. Kyoya said he wanted them to do some training, but not the same as they usually did. Demure had suggested going to Mist Mountain, where a huge maze was covered in mist. Nile had added that he had a map of the maze, and so it was decided that they would find some place on Mist Mountain and train.

Nile, on the other hand, was concerned. He had warned them there were traps in the maze he didn't know about, but they still wanted to go. He had given up in the end and the four or them left.

He sighed after recalling how they ended up here, still not sure if it would be smart to keep going. He also had another feeling he couldn't shake, but it wasn't anything to do with the maze or the dangers in there. But more his former leader, Kyoya.

He had been feeling something for him for a while now, after their battle with Ginga and Masemune. He had beaten himself up for their defeat then and there, but Kyoya had told him he wasn't to blame. Which made a big difference, and was not how he usually acts. He hadn't been able to shake off that feeling since then.

"Earth to Nile!" he heard behind him, snapped out of his thoughts. He turned and saw a rather annoyed Kyoya staring at him. "How much longer?" he asked, Benkei and Demure talking without them. Nile told him they were close, but they would have to walk for quite some time before they arrived at the maze. "So roughly?"

"Probably about half an hour, maybe less," he said in the end, Demure and Benkei giving him their attention in the end. Kyoya, satisfied with the answer, looked down again and Demure giving them a tour of the animals they saw. Nile looked on the road again, the feeling in his chest getting worse after Kyoya had snapped him out of his thoughts like that.

After the drive was done, the four of them started working their way up through the more vegetated area. Benkei kept freaking out, and Demure trying to calm him down. Kyoya was annoyed and irritated, while Nile was focusing on the way he was going.

When they arrived at the top, there was a big set of doors ahead of them, all four of them tired from the walking. Benkei and Demure were sitting down, while Nile was standing above them and Kyoya leaned against the doorway.

"We should get moving again. Demure, you mind holding on to the map?" he handed the paper to Demure, who nodded as he and Benkei got on their feet. Kyoya opened the door and the four of them went in, both Kyoya and Benkei shocked by the scenery they were met with.

The maze itself looked very tricky. And if that wasn't enough, the entire area was covered by mist. Making it hard to see how far it really went.

"Now I see why it's called Mist Mountain. You sure we'll be able to get out of this maze fast?" Kyoya asked, Nile shaking his head.

"I don't know about fast. But as long as we follow the map we should be able to get out just fine," he said, Demure walking in front of them and leading the way.

They were walking for quite time, none of them able to see an exit. But they were following the right path. Benkei was completely exhausted and sat down after a while, the others stopping to wait for him to regain his breath.

"This is taking way to long!" he said, very frustrated and leaned against the wall behind him. Nile noticed a brick being pushed in, his eyes widening. He quickly went over to where Benkei was and pushed him from where he was sitting. Just as he did, a hole appeared where he had sat. However, Nile lost his balance and fell down himself, hanging on the edge.

"Nile!" Demure yelped, Kyoya quickly going to pull him up. Suddenly, he heard something above him and saw a stone falling down right above him. Nile, not really thinking too much, pulled himself up as much as he could and grabbed his wrist. However, his hand that was holding him up slipped and both of them fell down.

Kyoya slowly opened his eyes, looking around where they had ended up. He briefly remembered Nile hanging from a hole and a brick almost hitting him in the head. But he couldn't really recall what happened after that. He didn't feel much pain, so he wasn't hurt, but he couldn't seem to find any sign of anyone else. Did I fall down? If so, where's Nile? He thought, the sound of Benkei's loud voice interrupting his thoughts.

"Kyoya-san! Are you OK?" the voice echoed and it hurt his ears, despite the distance. He yelled up that he was fine, Demure asking if Nile was OK as well.

"I don't know, I can't see him. I'll look around a bit more. You two follow the map and get out of the maze. We'll figure out another way out," he told them, both of them agreeing and leaving Kyoya alone. He started looking around for Nile, not seeing him right away. It was also really dark. "Nile! Are you here?" he yelled, the echo coming right back at him. He kept looking around, kicking something in the darkness.

"Ow…" he heard someone groan when he did, Kyoya instantly looking down and seeing the Egyptian boy almost unconscious. He crouched down and checked his condition, seeing lots of bruises on his body. He touched his back, instantly getting a yelp of pain from his friend.

"What happened to you?" he asked, Nile slowly opened his right eye to look at him. Kyoya could tell it was hard for him to keep it open, considering how much he was straining to keep it like that. Kyoya felt a sting of guilt in his chest, helping his friend sit in a bit more comfortable position.

"I…cushioned your…fall," he said, breathing heavily from the pain. When he said that, Kyoya's eyes widen. No wonder he had gone without so much as a scratch, Nile had made sure he took the force of the fall and ended up a bit further away from where they fell.

"Idiot, you should think more about yourself than me. Come on, we need to find a way out of here," he said, picking up Nile. He held his right arm with his left and put his right on his waist. Nile blushed a little from this, but Kyoya was too focused on making sure they got out before he was more hurt.

They were walking for some time, Kyoya feeling his shoulder starting to ache from holding Nile. He was just about unconscious, making it even harder for him since he had to hold up his entire weight.

"Kyoya, we should stop for a bit," Nile whispered, Kyoya nodding and carefully placed him down and sat down beside him. "Sorry, for being a burden,"

"Don't be stupid," he started, closing his eyes and bent his head down. "You made sure I didn't get badly hurt. So it wasn't entirely your fault," he pointed out, Nile just about fallen asleep. "You sure you're OK?"

"Just fine. I probably just need some rest," he said, having trouble keeping his eyes open. Kyoya noticed that he was rather pale, moving closer to check his temperature. When he touched his skin, Nile flinched. Though he was too weak to move away.

"You don't have a fever, but you're way too cold. You don't seem fine at all," he said, staying close to help keep him warm. Before Nile could protest, however, he passed out.

Nile slowly opened his eyes again, noticing he was lying down now. He wondered why, remembering he was sitting before. _Maybe I slid down?_ He thought, feeling something holding him. Also something covering him. Not something big, but it did cover some of his body. He also felt something wrapped around his back. He properly opened his eyes, widening them instantly.

He saw Kyoya's chest, seeing his arms going around his body. He looked up a bit, noticing his jacket that he rarely ever takes off is covering them both. And because it's not too large vertically, he seemed to have placed it horizontally. He felt his face heat up, trying to get out of his friends grip. But as he moved, Kyoya tightened his grip. As a result, Nile felt a sting of pain surge through his body, making him wince. Which woke Kyoya.

"Hm…you alright?" he asked, half-asleep still from the looks of it. Nile told him he was fine, blushing like crazy. Kyoya raised his eye brow, remembering he was injured. He moved his hand and got up, putting his jacket on once again. "Here," he held his hand to him, offering to help him up. Nile was still a little out of it, but he took his hand and thanked him.

The two of them wandered around aimlessly, trying to find a way to go in the underground area. Neither of them saw any source of light either, making it harder to actually see what was on their path.

"Damn, where is the exit?" Nile said out loud, walking behind Kyoya. He didn't get a response, and kept walking. He tripped on something on the floor, losing his balance. "Whoa!" he yelped, making Kyoya turn around and the two of them fell together.

When Nile opened his eyes again, he was on top of Kyoya and literally inches away from his face. His face turned bright red and was hesitant of actually moving from shock. Kyoya was in shock as well, but he gained his composure faster than Nile.

"Why are you so red?" he asked, very bluntly as well. When he did, Nile felt his chest hurt a bit, telling him there was no reason, getting ready to get up. However, as he raised his body, Kyoya grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down. Kissing him.

Nile's eyes widen from surprise and shock, and there was a slight glimmer of happiness in his eyes. It started off gentle, but Kyoya depend the kiss, his tongue asking for entrance. Nile hesitated, but decided it would be better not to make an impatient guy anyway.

As his tongue entered Nile's mouth, he was in complete control. He explored his mouth, making him even more red and let out some moans without meaning to. Kyoya smirked at the reaction he was getting, breaking the kiss so they could both get air. Kyoya moved Nile's head so it was leaning on his shoulder.

"How about not lying when I can see something's up next time," Kyoya said in a very teasing voice, Nile telling him to shut up. "So, you like me?" when he said that, Nile froze. He didn't really know what to say, or how to say it for that matter. He nodded, knowing Kyoya could feel his head move. "Too embarrassed to talk?" Nile just buried his face deeper into his shoulder, starting to feel ashamed now. "I love you too,"

"What?" Nile's head shot up when Kyoya spoke, his eyes big. Kyoya smirked, pulling him down into another kiss, repeating the words right into his ear. "You-you do?"

"How many times do I need to say it before your satisfied?" Kyoya asked, a cocky smile on his face. Nile apologized, making him sigh. "I'm only joking, Nile. I can say it as many times as you want," he stared biting his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He put his head back on his shoulder and breathed heavily.

"Kyoya?" he said in a mix of breath, Kyoya making a sound meaning 'what'. "I…love you," he whispered quietly, Kyoya smiling.

After a little while the two of them went back to finding a way out. Kyoya kept teasing Nile while they were walking, making it so he was always tense. He also added that the two of them were gonna keep it a secret from Benkei and Demure. More so, Nile asked if they would. Kyoya was curious about why, but he had a wild guess.

Finally, the two of them saw some light and started running towards it to finally get out. When they did, the fog made it not too bad to meet light again, though they did have to cover their eyes a little. Kyoya looked around, seeing Benkei and Demure running towards them.

"Kyoya pal! I'm so glad you're OK!" Benkei yelled, Kyoya pushing him away. Nile smiled a little at the scene, Demure walking over to him. He asked if he was alright, seeing how the fall was quite big.

"We're both perfectly fine. Don't worry about it," he told him, Demure sighing of relief. Kyoya was about to say something, but kept his mouth shut instead.

"Now, how about we start doing some training. Let's see how we battle in this mist," he said, everyone agreeing. "I'll go against Nile and Demure, you go against Benkei," he told them, adding that they couldn't use any special move. They all nodded, Kyoya and Nile moving a little bit further away from the others so they could battle without interfering with each other.

"What were you going to say earlier?" he asked, curious. Kyoya asked if he really wanted to know, getting ready his Leone. Nile got Horuseus ready as well, looking confused."Um, yeah?"

"That you used yourself as a cushion to help someone you like to come out unharmed," he said, making him blush. Though he was lying about one of the part. He had promised to not tell them about their relationship. They started their battle, training to their hearts content.


End file.
